User talk:Hydralisk1337
PsiSeveredHead 23:08, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Image Sizes I saw your question about image sizes on another page, and I found the problem. There are two unitbox templates; one for large images (unitbox) and one for small images (unitboxsmall). Due to my lack of skill at making templates, I can't combine them into one. If a small image is put into the template, just change the name to "unitboxsmall" and it will work properly. PsiSeveredHead 23:08, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I see. Thanks for the welcome and the help. I'll go back and revise the Corsair page right away. I'm also a wiki lover so you'll see me active a lot. - Hydralisk1337 Image sourcing A lot of images on this site don't have sourcing :( but still, could you say where you got them from? (Website? Extraction? Etc.) If you're getting them from StarCraft Compendium, could you get an image of the Infested Command Center? My computer is weird and hates the appropriate page, so anytime I visit it I just see something blank. :( PsiSeveredHead 02:28, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Well. I got the animated portaits from the Blizzard site, and I got those building images by myself. I'll get that Infested Command Center for you. - Hydralisk1337 Re: So... That's a bit of a tall order. There's more than 500 images on the wiki! I'll have to go look through them. And probably rename a bunch of them while I'm at it. PsiSeveredHead 01:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Could you look at Image: UED.gif? It seems to be semi-transparent; see the example at the top of the UED page. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I was hoping that just the white part of the image would be made ... white rather than transparent. (So the black UED logo would go into a white box, rather than the transparent box it is in now.) Right now, you can see the gray background of the Faction template behind the image. Unless the image background is actually gray... I checked, and the background looks white or transparent. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:48, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Tokyopop image cropping I was wondering if you could take a look at this image: Image: Tokyopop Three Years.jpg It's ... very large. In fact, it's so wide my computer imaging software (MSPaint; I have no such software) can't deal with it properly. I wanted to cut off the Warcraft section (since this is a StarCraft site) but leave the center black portion (where it says Tokyopop and Blizzard) but the image is too wide. When I tried to cut the section I wanted out, I have to leave sections off to the side (and I think we should use the whole StarCraft image, if possible). I was wondering if you could crop it? I think you have some advanced graphics technology you can use that I don't have access to. :) Kimera 757 (talk) 01:37, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Image Policy Please refresh your knowledge of the ' '. We have a very specific way of naming uploading image files. Also remember to cite a source (Where are you getting it from? Screenshot from the map editor? The game?), choose a license and categorize the image. Thanks! - Meco (talk) 21:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) WOW. Over secure much? Hydralisk1337 It makes it far easier to use the file list to see what images we have, not to mention find images in the categories much faster. Before the more recent MediaWiki update, there was also no way to easily check for duplicate images, and even the new feature isn't fool proof (different quality jpegs don't register, neither do differently cropped images.) The current scheme prevents massive chaos later on. I shudder at the situation on Halopedia. - Meco (talk) 21:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Note that file names should be something like this SomeWords_SC1_Type1.ong. If a name has multiple words there should be no spaces inbetween. (So "command center" would be "CommandCenter".) The product identifier comes second, never first. - Meco (talk) 22:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Have fun. Hydralisk1337